Rata Ramirez
Rata Ramirez is a character role-played by loкi Biography Rata Ramirez was '''born in Mexico, Juárez, 6th June, 1996.' His full name is Ratael Ramirez. '' He had his father '''Arturo Ramirez' and mother Maria Ramirez. Arturo was in a neighbourhood gang and Maria was lookin after their baby...When Rata did 5 years old, his father got shot and killed by a rival gang and the mother tried to raise and survive with their child aloneThe school that Ramirez went was full of gang member students and decided to join the same gang that his father fought and died. The members in time picked his nickname to be: RatFace, because he knew the most good places to hide from the police and from the rival gangs and not be found. The second reason even if it sounds dumb was, because his both front teeth was shaped like a Rat... '' The day come that the rival gangs was bringing the violence to a new level. Rata's gang members were dying and Ramirez seen so much of his homies shot or stabbed and killed in the streets... He knew that his day will come so he decided he have to do something about it. His mother told him that Rata's uncle '''Morales Ramirez' (the brother of Arturo Ramirez) is living in Los Santos most his life and doing tattoos... '' RatFace said to himself that he needs to change his life and got his stuff and went to live the ',,American dream'' in LS at age of 17. Rata came to the big American city and Morales hook him up to live in a small apartament and work in his tattoo shop and start teaching him how to do tattoos. Rata always loved the gothic artwork and to draw, so he was eager to learn,even if it was hard as hell... The first month Morales was slowly getting in a bad condition which later seen by doctor appeared to be '''Stage IV cancer and died later at age of 46 in 2016 buried in the central cemetery in LS.'' The young boy couldn't handle the loss of his uncle and said to himself that life it's not worth living. He started tattooing his whole face with gothic and god style tattoos so he can honor his dead loved ones...''The ''tattoos he couldn't do by himself he went in a tattoo shops or with prison homies to finish whatever place he missed to do.He barely could sleep and he just decided to drown his pain in drugs.He was a big seeker of '''cocaine,' but this kind of drug wasn't cheap, so Rata Ramirez decided to do the stuff that his gang in the past was always doing. He got himself a gun and start robbing people, just to have money on his pocket.'' RatFace wasn't the best criminal and had a lot of problems with the police and went multiple times to jail or prison. But the cocaine made him feel alive, made him forget about everything and just be happy with whatever he was.The robbing, the shooting and even the killing just started to be a regular thing for him and won a lot of enemies and get again into '''gang affiliations' just like the old days in Mexico...He even to this day regret some of the horrible things he have done, but he chose his lifestyle and sometimes he just can't control himself. Rata's cousins Peter Ramirez and Rosa Ramirez mostly help him feel that he have some closed ones in the city and not feel alone in the dangerous streets.Rata is very sensitive to disrespect and have a disorder disturbance in his brain since a child that he always have to prove himself to everyone, even if there is no reason for that. Anything bad said about him or test his gangsta, his brain stop working properly and he will do anything to prove that he is not a bitch. Life for him is just to survive another day...'' All his life he had to fight to survive and he is not looking to stop now.